


Through the Wire

by The_Pen_Dragon



Series: Wired [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Goro, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Sexting, Top Akira, goro is getting needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pen_Dragon/pseuds/The_Pen_Dragon
Summary: Goro has gotten very used to his 'stress relief' with Akira, so when the two aren't able to meet up for awhile, he finds himself missing it. Fortunately, Akira has a solution, in the form of a secure app.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Wired [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662307
Comments: 22
Kudos: 276





	Through the Wire

Goro paced around his bedroom, gnawing anxiously on his knuckles as he mulled over Akira's suggestion. It was so risky, and stupid, and he shouldn't even be considering it.

But he couldn't stop thinking about their night together in Akira's attic, or the depraved things they had done in the woods. He'd be lying if he said he didn't picture Akira - beneath him, flushed and sweaty and panting - often when he was in the shower. And the thought of having actual photos to look at, something more than just his memory to gaze at when they couldn't meet up in person, it was really really making him consider this.

He exhaled harshly, taking out his phone.

[Akechi] 9:49 PM

You're certain it's encrypted? No one will be able to steal the photos?

[Joker] 9:49 PM

Oracle guaranteed 👌

[Joker] 9:50 PM

The only one with the privilege of seeing your junk will be me

[Akechi] 9:52 PM

Fine. I fear your depravity is beginning to rub off on me.

[Joker] 9:52 PM

Ohhh I hope so <3

[Akechi] 9:53 PM

Just send me the app link.

Goro sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed as the link came through. Akira had told him he couldn't meet in person that night, as he was studying for an upcoming test, but that he'd be more than happy to exchange some explicit media over the phone. Goro had big hangups with their texting app though, never really convinced the messages weren't being monitored, by the government or hell, maybe even his employers. And even if they weren't, he knew skilled hackers existed elsewhere. He didn't want to risk any explicit images of himself ending up online somehow.

Akira had told him about an encrypted messaging service they could use, however, and if Futaba vouched for its security… well, he was horny enough to trust she was right about it.

Goro's heart was beating faster as the third party app installed on his phone. To be perfectly truthful, he wasn't even incredibly stressed today, he was just craving those certain activities. He hadn't seen Akira in person in a few days, and when they had last seen each other, it was only to scope out more of Sae's palace with the other thieves. Yes, Akira had smacked his ass during a baton pass, but that really only made him more flustered and frustrated when he and Akira didn't get to do anything later.

So this, even if it was digital, it was still doing something with Akira. And no matter how he tried doing things on his own, it just couldn't compare to the intense perfection of everything Akira made him feel. So he once again ignored the nagging voice telling him he had to kill this thief in a few weeks, and instead focused on his rapid heartbeat as he let Akira know that the app had installed.

Akira sent him another link, this one opened in the app, sending him to a private chat room within the encrypted server. 

[J. Cool right? Futaba actually designed this app.]

[A. I trust her capabilities. I think. How exactly does this work?]

[J. Easy. See the camera and video buttons? Here, let me show you.]

Goro flushed when a picture came through. Akira, fully naked on his bed, winking at the camera with a school textbook barely hiding his erection.

Goro felt hot and his heart slammed against his ribs, he had seen Akira naked before, but something about the potential permanence of a picture felt so incredibly risky and reckless. It excited him more than it probably should.

[A. So brazen, as usual… aren't you worried about getting those books messy?]

[J. They all go back to the school eventually. Not my problem if the system has to deal with a slightly dirty book]

[A. Disgusting.]

[J. Thanks babe. Your turn, yeah?]

[A. I've never done this before. Give me a minute…]

Goro took a deep breath and shakily patted his sleep clothes, trying to figure out exactly how to do this. Should he pick a pose? A better location? He felt so jittery just thinking about this. 

After a minute of thinking it over, he switched on his bedroom light and adjusted himself on his bed. He pulled off his sleep pants, biting his lip as he lightly touched his length. He wanted to send a good picture, but he wasn't entirely sure what that meant. He thought maybe he could try for cute, since cute was one of his biggest public appeals, but trying to look cute with his dick out seemed...rather juxtaposed.

He went to remove his t-shirt, but then got a better idea. He brushed his hair mostly out of his face, pulled his t-shirt up, and held the hem in his mouth. Showing off as much of his body as he could without actually removing the shirt. He was pretty sure he had seen pictures like this before, and the young men in those were always pretty attractive.

He took a breath, pumping himself a few times to get fully excited. His face was flushed and he felt very shaky as he propped his phone up, setting it on a timer before kneeling, open legged, in front of it. One eye squeezed shut, both arms pressed to his sides, hands curled into fists as the camera flash went off.

He dropped his shirt back out of his mouth, grabbing his phone and hitting send before he had a chance to rethink this. He dropped his phone immediately after, covering his face as his heart thundered in his chest. Had he really done that? God, now it was out there and he couldn't take it back… he should have at least looked at it first, what if he looked bad in it? 

His heart briefly seized as the text tone alerted him to Akira messaging him back. Great. Now he had to look at the consequences of his horny actions.

[J. God I wish I didn't have a test tomorrow. You look so irresistible…]

[J. I wish I was there. Your bed looks comfy and you look like you could use a good dicking]

[A. I!! Could you not phrase things so crudely?!]

[J. Sorry lovely]

[J. I would love to cuddle with you. And then fuck.]

[A. That is not much better.]

[J. How's this?]

Goro squeaked, an embarrassing noise he was glad Akira couldn't hear, as another picture came through. Akira, still naked, still on his bed, this time stretched out on his stomach, one eye screwed shut, his back arched in a lovely curve with just the end of a vibrator visible from where it was buried in his ass. He looked so good, lithe and slightly sweaty, his messy hair looking even messier than usual. Goro bit his lip and found his right hand wandering down to his length as he typed a reply.

[A. I suppose that's a bit better. It doesn't look much like studying, though.]

[J. You mean you don't cram for tests with a six inch vibe shoved up yourself? Then what are you even doing with your life?]

[A. It certainly looks like you're enjoying it.]

[J. I'd enjoy you more]

Goro exhaled shakily, pumping himself slowly as he read Akira's messages. Was this sexting? It was… really fun. He shifted back on his mattress, wondering if there was some way to take a good overhead shot. Finally he remembered about a selfie stick he'd had for awhile, and thought there couldn't possibly be a better use for it.

He situated his phone, set the timer, and positioned himself on the mattress. He was splayed out prettily on his bed, his sleep shirt pushed up, showing off most of his body and one pink nipple, with his left hand flung up above him, fingers curled in the feathered halo of hair around his head as his other arm held the camera stick up to take the shot.

Goro exhaled shakily as he sent it, this time along with a message.

[A. I'm afraid I've still no toys to indulge in. If you get a break from studying… let me know?]

[J. Holy fuck]

Goro panted softly as he stroked his length more, genuinely wishing Akira could have just seen him in person today. Damn exams. He wanted his rival-with-benefits  _ with  _ him. And the more worked up he got, the more he felt upset that he was by himself in his room.

[J. You have no idea how badly I wish I could come over there]

[A. Not badly enough it seems.]

[J. Babe don't torment me]

[A. Can you at least call me? I want to have your voice if nothing else…]

Goro felt a bit clingy, whining for attention when Akira absolutely had more important things to focus on. Hell, they could even probably get together tomorrow evening, but the logical side of Goro was being very quickly outweighed by his sexed up lizard brain.

[J. I can't. It's hard enough to focus without hearing your pretty voice on top of this]

[A. You're an awful tease. This little game is just short of what either of us want. But that's fine. I do enjoy winning games.]

[J. Goro, no. This isn't a competition, you can't 'win' the interaction and make me come over]

[A. Would you like to bet on that? I wouldn't if I were you.]

Goro knew he was being mean, but Akira was very smart, surely he wouldn't fail a test just because  _ one  _ study session got interrupted. And besides, if he  _ really _ wanted to focus on studying, he could always tell Goro he was going to stop texting. The detective wasn't even being close to reasonable, he just wanted Akira to give him attention, he wanted to  _ be  _ with him. He also wouldn't dwell on the deeper reasons for it, not wanting to admit to any sort of deep connection he might have formed with the thief.

No, for now he was just focusing on the fact that he was incredibly worked up, and certain he couldn't be sated without Akira physically there with him. He noted the video option on the messaging app, and bit his lip, wondering if he was really that desperate to break Akira's resolve.

Yes. He was.

Goro propped his phone up at the end of his bed, shaky and exhilarated at the thought of what he was about to do. He had really never considered himself much of an exhibitionist, but if this was certainly only going to be seen by Akira, well… the idea of specifically  _ him _ watching Goro do this… that was another matter entirely. He bit his lip as he hit the record button, settling back against his pillows, making sure he was properly in frame. 

He could see himself in the phone screen, all flushed with his night shirt rumpled and his lower half completely on display. He swallowed thickly, spreading his legs open and stroking himself timidly. He exhaled shakily, glancing away from the camera, "y-you see how unfairly desperate you've made me?" He breathed.

He brushed his thumb over his slit, letting out a soft moan and forcing himself to look back at the screen, "it's just not the same...if you were here I'd…" Goro flushed harder, unable to continue the thought out loud. He was still too coherent to be  _ completely  _ shameless.

He shifted around, ass facing the camera, and slipped two fingers in himself, squeezing his eyes shut. "Haah...ahh… it's not enough… I want you Akira, want…" he whined, pressing his face against the mattress, arching his ass higher as he tried to finger himself deeper, "ghh! D-don't you wish you were the one...doing this to me..?"

He moaned softly against his mattress, legs spreading further apart, "I want… y...you…" he panted, rocking against his hand, hating how he just couldn't get as deep as Akira, he couldn't hit that perfect spot the way he could. It felt good, it just wasn't good  _ enough. _ "Akirraaahh!" He keened, "I  _ need  _ you!"

He continued breathing harshly as he rolled onto his back, grabbing his phone and lifting it to his face, one hand still working inside himself as he stopped recording. He was breathless and shaky and highly embarrassed by that display, but he needed Akira, he needed him right now and inside him and wrapped around him and-

He sent the short video, deciding to deal with the shame of it later. He continued rocking on his hand, whining pathetically when he just couldn't build that heat properly. Could he really not get off without Akira's presence? Was his body or voice really a requirement? God he was pathetic.

He didn't get a response from Akira for almost ten minutes, and was starting to think the boy really had set his phone aside in favor of fully focusing on his studies. Finally, after several minutes of Goro stroking himself, beginning to feel painfully pent up, he got a message.

[J. You fight dirty]

[J. Futaba sent me your address I'll be there in ten minutes]

[A. She what?!]

[J. Don't worry about it]

Goro shook his head, deciding to grill Akira over Futaba's terrifying capabilities another time. For now, Akira was on his way, Goro had won! He was going to get to feel his warmth and hear his rich voice and touch his perfect form. 

When he heard a knock at the door several minutes later, he sprang up from his bed, pulling his sleep shirt down the best he could. He only managed to conceal about half of his erection, but he wasn't about to put on pants just to have them removed again in a few minutes.

He checked the peephole first, just enough sense left to make sure it wasn't someone else, then flung the door open, pulling Akira in by the shirt collar. Akira didn't even get out a greeting before Goro's mouth was on his, hot and hungry against him, grinding shamelessly against him as he pulled him close.

He felt Akira's arms wrap around his waist, lifting his shirt a bit as he returned the kiss. The thief kicked the door closed behind him, pulling away for long enough to say, "nice to see you too."

Goro nuzzled against Akira's cheek, reveling in the warm, earthy scents of coffee and spices that he always carried with him, "mmmh… you smell wonderful."

"You really are out of it," Akira chuckled, running one hand through his hair as the other squeezed his ass, "I like this look on you."

"I can't get off without you," Goro whined, now beyond the point of being able to filter his thoughts, "I missed you! I'll help you study later to make up for it, just please… please please…"

Akira kissed Goro's cheek and ran his hands down his arms, sweetly holding both his hands, "lead me to your room?"

Goro nodded eagerly, dragging Akira down the hall of his tiny apartment, leading him in and over to the bed. Akira kicked off his shoes and let Goro pull him into bed, landing on top of him and immediately lavishing him with kisses.

"You're so rude, pulling me away from my studies," Akira murmured against his lips, hands running down his overheated body. "You're lucky I love you."

Goro pulled back swiftly, eyes wide and owlish, his heart suddenly pounding out of his chest. "Y-you what?!"

Akira, seeming to realize his mistake, quickly shook his head and said, "nothing! Don't worry about it! Just-just focus on this."

Goro wanted to protest, demand he explain what the hell he thought he was doing saying such things, but then Akira's mouth was on his again. His hand was rubbing his length fervently, and suddenly Goro couldn't think at all, much less speak.

"Hahhkiraa-" Goro whined, then Akira nipped his lip and kissed him more deeply.

"You're awfully needy," Akira murmured against him, stroking him at a lazy pace as his other hand wandered along his body. Goro arched into the touches, making soft, happy sounds as a pleasant warmth filled him. 

Akira kissed his neck and rubbed circles into his hip, "look at you…" he murmured against his skin, "perfect, beautiful Goro."

Goro wrapped his arms around Akira, pulling him up into a fevered kiss. He couldn't believe how completely undone he already was, how needy and unashamed he was acting, but Akira was making him feel so very  _ good.  _ His touch and praises made Goro absolutely dizzy, he couldn't get enough of it.

Akira lovingly kissed down his throat, moving both hands up Goro's sides and back down over his chest. He pressed his lips to several shallow scars along Goro's torso, murmuring affectionate words against his skin.

"So so good," Akira hummed, "you're my good boy, Goro. Can you do something for me?"

Goro shivered, face red as Akira continued to praise him, "m..mhm. What do you want?" He asked quietly.

Akira slid down Goro's body, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh, "roll onto your stomach for me."

Goro nodded, rolling over as Akira shifted, beginning to undress. "That's a good boy, take off your shirt too, yeah?"

Goro removed his top with no hesitation, unwilling to think about how easily obedient he was when Akira murmured a few affectionate words.

The thief slid over him after a minute, naked hips straddling his waist as dexterous fingers ran up his back, "ohh yes, this is wonderful. Goro, I'm going to make you feel incredible. I'm gonna take my time tonight, you dragged me away from my studies anyway, may as well indulge a little."

Goro pressed his face against the pillow, groaning happily at the feeling of Akira's soft hands pressing into his back. The thief leaned forward, pressing his form down over Goro's, fingers lovingly trailing along his sides as he pressed a kiss to the back of Goro's neck.

"I start giving you attention and suddenly you can't get enough, is that right?" Akira smiled against his skin.

Goro nuzzled his face further into the pillow, not wanting to admit to Akira just how true that was. He didn't get or give affection easily, but now that Akira had so thoroughly broken down those walls, he  _ craved  _ the feeling. Akira kindly didn't press him for an answer, he just chuckled softly and kissed down his shoulder blades.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it, you know," Akira hummed, sitting up fully so he could knead his palms against Goro's back. "I love attention too, and I love showering you in it even more."

Goro sighed heavily into his pillow, absolutely melting under Akira's touch, "you're too kind to me…" he mumbled.

"Mm, maybe," Akira replied, his thumbs digging into the tense muscles of Goro's lower back. "But I enjoy this a lot too. Maybe more than I should."

Goro twitched slightly, tensing as Akira's massage started to dig into wired nerves, sending little jolts of pain along his back. 

Akira ran his fingers gently down Goro's spine, "was that too much? God, you're so tense… try to relax a little."

"Why are you doing this..?" Goro mumbled, "aren't we going to..?"

"I told you, I'm taking my time," Akira murmured, leaning down to kiss the nape of Goro's neck, "does it not feel good?"

Goro shifted slightly, "no, it does...I just…" he didn't want to say it out loud. Akira's deft fingers felt absolutely wonderful against his back, slowly untensing him and making him feel warm and loved, but… he had been trying to get off for over half an hour, he wanted those deft fingers doing something  _ else _ .

"Impatient?" Akira chuckled, moving to slide his hands over Goro's ass. Goro eagerly pressed back into Akira's palms, earning a soft laugh from the other boy.

"Just relax, I'm going to take care of you," Akira lay next to Goro, one hand massaging his ass as the other ran along his back. Goro wiggled slightly, feeling little pricks of pleasure mixed in with the soothing warmth of Akira's gentle touch. He felt Akira's face nuzzle against his cheek, and could feel his warm breath on his ear as he whispered, "I'm going to completely take you apart."

Goro's hands curled into the sheets in front of him, letting out a soft moan. Akira kissed the side of his jaw, "roll onto your back for me."

He shifted back away from Goro, waiting patiently while the detective rolled over. A small shiver ran through him, the air feeling too cool on his naked body compared to how warm the sheets had been under him. Akira smiled down at him gently, running his hand over his torso. 

"So lovely, you just had to torment me with your wonderful body… you really craved my touch that badly, huh?" Akira murmured.

Goro arched into Akira's hand, face flushed and averting his gaze, even as he tried to feel more of Akira against him, "Mm...maybe I did…"

Akira slid both hands down his body, stopping to rub small circles into his hips as he leaned down to start kissing his chest. Goro let out a soft, happy sigh, a little shiver running through him as Akira kissed along his scars. It all felt very gentle and nice, Akira was completely lathing him in attention and it was wonderful. But… it was just not nearly enough. He was still pent up from his miserable attempt at getting off on his own, and while Akira's tender affection was absolutely blissful, Goro _really_ _needed_ to get fucked.

He whined softly, carding his hands through Akira's hair, trying to get his attention, "Akira…"

The thief hummed against him, his hands sliding up and gently pinning Goro's wrists up by his head. He nuzzled into the crook of Goro's neck, kissing sweetly up his jaw, "be patient, Goro," he murmured against his ear.

"We both know that is not my strong suit…" Goro pouted, even as he tipped his head back to let Akira kiss more of him.

"Mmh, well you pulled me away from my studies, I think it's only fair we go at my pace."

Goro whined softly, trying to tug his hands free of Akira's, but the thief held his wrists more firmly and nipped his ear. "Hey now. Be good," he whispered lowly.

Goro let out a frustrated huff, hoping Akira couldn't feel the way his heart jumped at his dark tone. 

"If you're good, I'll praise you more," Akira grinned, "you'd like that, yeah?"

Goro said nothing, face burning redder as he refused to acknowledge what Akira said. He did, however, relax in his grip and stop whining. Akira laughed softly, letting go of Goro's wrists so he could trail his hands down his body instead.

"I knew you'd want that," Akira wrapped his arms around Goro, fingers curling into his back as he lifted him partially off the bed. He licked a long, wet stripe up Goro's stomach, stopping over one of his nipples. 

The detective's breath hitched as Akira closed his mouth over the pink bud, teeth just barely grazing it as he sucked. Goro's eyes closed, letting out a small moan as the sensation sent little jolts through him. He whined and wiggled a little in his grip, grabbing onto the headboard. 

Akira sucked a few small marks against his collarbone, "how does that feel? Good?" Akira murmured, "you're really behaving yourself, good job beautiful." 

Goro's face heated up further, an undignified sound escaping his lips, hips rolling of their own accord. He thought he should be ashamed at how easily Akira could make him act like this, but his shame was pretty much out the window at this point.

Akira moved down Goro's body, kissing every bit of pale skin as he went. He rubbed Goro's ass for a moment, then switched to grabbing his thighs, squeezing them and humming appreciatively.

"God...all that muscle and you still have such a soft, fat ass," Akira mumbled.

"Doon't!" Goro whined, "you're so… crude…"

Akira hooked Goro's legs over his shoulders and leaned down, pressing his legs at an awkward angle so he could kiss the detective. He dug his fingers into Goro's thighs as he kissed him, humming happily into his mouth as Goro made soft sounds.

"It's so good," Akira sighed, nipping Goro's lip, "I'd let you kill me with that ass."

Goro's heart seized briefly, and he swore he saw a flash of something across Akira's gaze, but the thought was quickly pushed from his mind when the thief suddenly shoved two fingers inside him. He let out a sharp cry, throwing his head back as Akira easily slid his fingers deep inside.

"Wow, you must've been trying so hard…" Akira hummed, his long, perfect fingers rubbing up against that especially sensitive spot inside Goro. "Couldn't find a way to climax without me, huh? I told you nothing else would ever compare."

Goro groaned happily, gripping the headboard harder as heat pulsed through his core. Akira's skilled hands lit his nerves up in all the right ways, the damn thief was right, nothing  _ could  _ compare to this feeling. He was still so damn  _ gentle  _ though, and Goro needed  _ more _ .

"Please...please Akira please…" Goro whined, rocking his hips against Akira's hand.

"Patience," Akira purred, frustratingly moving his fingers away as Goro tried to rock onto them. "Trust me, it'll be worth it."

Goro groaned heavily, toes curling as Akira  _ massaged  _ that bundle of nerves. He laid Goro back fully flat on the mattress, sitting between his legs as he took his sweet time rubbing him open. He added a third finger after a minute, and Goro was a trembling mess by the time he added a fourth, panting and mumbling gibberish as the thief continued working him open at a torturous pace. 

"You're so good," Akira hummed, "god, look how perfect you are… you're shaking, are you that eager? Don't worry, we're almost at the best part."

Goro keened in reply, spreading his legs wider and rocking his hips shamelessly, wordlessly begging Akira to just move  _ any faster _ . He felt so incredibly worked up, the pleasure filling his senses was just short of what he needed. Just enough to bring him right up to the edge without ever being enough to push him over. His dick was aching, having gone untouched for nearly ten minutes now. 

Finally, Akira slid his fingers back out of Goro, and the detective tried to see what he was doing now. Akira had retrieved some lube from his discarded pants, and was hurriedly slathering himself with it. He then climbed over Goro, cupping his face to look in his eyes. Goro looked up at him, dazed and about entirely out of it. Akira looked down at him, his own eyes blown, looking almost hungry. He captured Goro's lips again, both boys moaning as Akira  _ FINALLY  _ pushed inside of him.

Goro let go of the headboard, wrapping his arms tightly around Akira's neck as the thief started thrusting at a rough pace. The switch from gentle to hard was so sudden and unexpected that Goro felt as if his body was suddenly on fire. All his nerves were sparking, tingles of hot pleasure bursting through his core each time Akira slammed into that spot. He moaned loudly, eyes rolling back as his breaths came in rough pants. Goro gasped suddenly, tensing around Akira as the pleasure built up too quickly.

"A-Aki-r-a-ahHh!" Goro groaned, nails dragging up Akria's back as he came suddenly, completely untouched. 

He was still seeing white, shaking and moaning softly as he came down from his climax, only to be hit with waves of overstimulation as Akira continued to pound into him.

Akira kissed his neck, panting softly against him, "that was awfully fast," he breathed, "I told you it'd be good."

"Nh! M-much..!" Goro breathed out, the pleasure jolting through him almost painful as Akira slammed against his over sensitive prostate.

"I bet," Akira breathed, reaching between them to start stroking Goro's soft length at the same quick pace he was still thrusting with. 

Goro cried out loudly, legs jerking as Akira squeezed and rubbed, working him up again rather quickly. The thief nipped his ear, breaths heavy and uneven as he pounded into him, "so good, Goro, you feel amazing. I'm gonna make you feel so incredible."

Goro made loud, incomprehensible noises, grasping onto Akira harshly as the thief relentlessly stroked him. Goro's breaths were loud and stuttering gasps, he clawed at any part of Akira he could reach, entirely overwhelmed by the electric sensations pulsing through him.

Akira nuzzled against Goro's neck, nibbling at the junction of his collar. His own breaths were heavy, and Goro could feel the thief moan against him. 

"So good… Goro... you're so fucking amazing," Akira panted out between heavy breaths, "close… come with me." Akira began rolling his hips at a firm pace, stroking Goro in time with his thrusts. He squeezed the detective's length and bit down on his collar at the same time. Goro threw his head back, crying out loudly as the thief managed to hit his prostate again. 

The overwhelming sensations were enough to push Goro over the edge, making him tighten around Akira as he came for the second time. His voice was high and unrestrained, practically screaming as the shockwaves of his climax rolled through him. Akira wasn't far behind, filling Goro up as he groaned loudly, barely muffled by Goro's skin.

Goro slumped, boneless, against his mattress. His breaths were heavy and ragged, and as Akira tried to pull out, Goro found himself whining, wrapping his legs around the thief's waist to keep him buried inside.

"Warm…" He mumbled, as if that was an adequate explanation. 

Akira laughed breathlessly, flopping on top of Goro, "you're...so needy…"

"Mm..well, you came over, didn't you?" Goro mumbled, burying his face in Akira s hair. "You only have yourself to blame, really."

Akira kissed his jaw, his neck, and whatever of his chest he could reach, humming against him, "pretty sure it's your fault for interrupting my studying. But...it was worth it."

Goro's eyes slipped closed, making a pleased sound as Akira peppered his skin with kisses. "Well I could certainly get used to this. Perhaps I'll interrupt you again some time."

"I'd like that," Akira chuckled. "...can I take my dick out of you now?"

"Mhm…" Goro nuzzled against Akira further, shifting his ass and breathing out happily at the feeling of Akira inside him. "I don't know… you feel so good. Can we stay like this a bit longer?"

Akira sighed, shifting just a bit inside of him, "only if we can shower together later. You mentioned something about having a shower, right?"

"I do," Goro replied, "we'll clean up in just a few minutes…" he slid his fingers up to cup Akira's face, pulling him up into gentle kiss. 

Everything about Akira was sharp, from the line of his jaw to the bite of his wit, but in moments like this he felt so very soft. Warm and gentle and soft. For now, Goro would push aside his nagging thoughts of things to come in the near future, and focus instead on this wonderful, fleeting moment.

"I'm so glad I ditched studying," Akira murmured against Goro's lips.

"Mm, me too," Goro hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had this written for awhile, and just got back to a place where my internet is stable enough to post new fics easily.
> 
> That being said, this one IS gonna be the last in this oneshot series. I just finished P5R (LOVED it) and so my characterization for Goro has changed somewhat. I don't want to suddenly shift his personality mid-series though, so consider this the end of this series, and look forward to new, different oneshots and fics!
> 
> Edit [7/15/20]: Okay I am considering trying to finish out this oneshot series, it may take a little while, but people love it so much that I'd hate to not finish it all the way. Know it's on my list of projects to complete at some point!
> 
> You can follow my NSFW twitter @PenDragonSpicy for notifications anytime I post a new explicit fic!
> 
> Thank you all so much for all your wonderful comments, and I hope you enjoyed this series! Love you all so much! <3


End file.
